A Secret Addiction
by boheman buddy
Summary: ONESHOT... A little shoutout to all you awesome fanfic readers! Everyone has a secret addiction, what is Special Agent Timothy McGee's?


_**This is a great idea that Elle came up with when we were brainstorming so thankyou Elle! Also a little shoutout to all fanfic readers!WoopWoop!xxx:D**_

Everyone has a secret addiction, something we couldn't possibly give up no matter how hard we try and we can't even begin to imagine what life would be like without it.

So if everyone has a secret addiction, what was Special Agent Timothy McGee's? McGee's addiction started almost two years ago. It was all very innocent, one day his friend told him about it, he decided to try it one time, then again, and again. Before he knew it, he was hooked. He gave into temptation as soon as he was home it was like an escape from his hectic, stressful life as an NCIS Special Agent.

McGee's addiction got revealed when one day at work they were working a case, it started to snowball and became bigger and bigger. At five o'clock it became obvious that they weren't going home any time soon.

At nine they were still nowhere near finished, the rest of his team were looking at Ducky information on the body, leaving him alone in the bullpen. He started to get anxious and his attention span got shorter and shorter knowing that that was the perfect moment to get his fix without anyone finding out. After almost five minutes of mentally weighing the pros and cons as he usually did he decided to just give in. So he glanced around the virtually empty bullpen, just to make sure no one was around, then he crossed off all his windows on the computer screen and opened a new one. He felt relief wash over him when after a few clicks of the mouse, he got where he wanted to get to.

Almost five minutes later he was still one the site, he knew they would be back any minute but he just kept clicking and clicking. He got pulled in again when all of a sudden he was startled by a voice that came from behind him.

"What's this McGee? A little fun when no one is looking, yes?" Ziva laughed as she squinted at the screen. McGee practically jumped out of his chair and quickly attempted to cross off the window.

"Geez Ziva! Haven't you been here long enough to know that people don't like being sneaked up on?!" He yelled.

"You think crossing it off is going to hide what you were doing? I think you forgot about my photographic memory." She giggled. At that point Tony walked into the bullpen and McGee's face went brighter than a stop sign, he looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

"What did we catch the Elflord doing this time?" Tony asked.

"I believe it was something called stories about something called CSI, care to explain?" Ziva replied.

"Haha, it seems that McGeek has been looking for stories for his next book, what a traitor! You know all that stuff is so far- fetched, what's the matter? Tommy and Lisa not working for you anymore? You know there is a thing called plagiarism, I'd be careful if I were you." Tony laughed, he and Ziva were both holding onto McGee's desk to keep themselves up. McGee took the abuse, then looked up at them.

"You finished making fun of me yet?" McGee asked quietly.

"I am nowhere near finished yet, Probie, in fact I'm just warming up, give me a few minutes to get some more material." He replied. He turned around to walk to his desk when he found Gibbs standing behind him.

"You get to work yet DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss- I was- I I I, on it." Tony stuttered.

"That's what I thought, go and sit down." He ordered. "And McGee, unless you're going to make a 'fan fiction' about us, I suggest you get back to work before you have to start looking for another job." Everyone followed their orders and got to work. McGee took a deep breath and got to work. He knew Tony and Ziva would hassle him, but he was glad it was finally out in the open and the torment was over… for that day at least.

_**Haha weird I know, but plz tell me what you thought, hated it? loved it? either way is fine but let me know. Hehe that purply blue button is calling you!! xxx:D**_


End file.
